


Teamwork [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural, The Agency
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gabriel and computers don't mix, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yes I remember this show, there needs to be more Lex!!!, why doesn't anyone else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want something done right, <s>do it yourself</s> find someone else who looks like you and make <em>them</em> do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469267) by [voxmyriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Teamwork.mp3) | **Size:** 12.7 MB | **Duration:** 13:52min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> There really, really should be more fan fic for The Agency (especially of the Lex-centric variety).


End file.
